


embrace

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, how do tags, this is too embarrassing bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Nijimura stops Akashi from tiring himself out at one in the morning. In his own way.





	embrace

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the tags, honestly idk how to tag shit 
> 
> basically you can interpret this as like rakuzan!nijiaka or teiko!nijiaka but i thought of rakuzan nijiaka when I was writing this. it can still go either way though.  
> also i was suppose to post this few days ago (a week or so) but for some reason i kept procrastinating on posting it. but here you go
> 
> AGAIN, the usual thing goes: if you see any grammer mistakes and whatnot, feel free to tell me. Im lazy and a tired sack of potato so I havent edited the hell outta this. i just kinda rolled with it
> 
> and gosh, ending part is so frackin cheesy, ew someone please slap me in the face with a pancake  
> (but honestly though, njak is like that cheesy old married couple, and the kiseki kids are probs always like 'omfg mum and dad are at it again')

He rubs the infuriating temptation of sleep away from his eyes and readjusts his position against the head board of the bed as little as he can. By the time he’s up to the fifth table, his eyes ache from the blaring light despite having it set at the lowest possible brightness and the twist of a headache is present when he’s replaying the footage of yesterday’s match for the ninth time. His eyes tear up at an approaching yawn and he proceeds to blink the blurry haze from his sight as he reaches for his phone on the nightstand. 

His fingers just barely touch the cold rim of his phone when he feels a slight tug around his waist. The familiar feel of Nijimura’s arms around his middle chases away the exhaustion previously hanging on him, replacing it with something akin to surprise. Having been caught, he sighs with defeat and withdraws himself into the warmth of the bed, closing the laptop and placing it gently onto the carpet floor as he did so. He rolls onto his side and flicks his tired gaze up to meet Nijimura’s pouting face. Despite seeing the obvious irritation on his face, emphasised by the dark shadows hanging under his eyes and the disapproving look he’s receiving, he finds a slight twinge of humour at it. He smothers the amusement down, pressing his lips into a neutral line. 

“It’s one in the morning. Sei, I thought we talked about this; you getting up at this forsaken time and working your ass off.” Nijimura grumbles, his eyes narrowing further, the scowl etching deeper. He hugs him closer to his chest, strong arms encircling him with that familiar hold he’s gotten used to knowing, “Stop it.”

“I apologise, I won’t do it again.” He offers gently. He grasps Nijimura’s face with the light touch of his fingers and plants a small kiss on his pouting lip. 

“C’mon, you said that the last time.” 

“I promise, “He says, this time adding an innocent smile and a loving stoke to the side of his cheek, a brush from the back of his hand, “Now go sleep, you’re exhausted from yesterday. I’ll follow shortly.” 

There’s a moment of silence until Nijimura relents with a heavy sigh. He leans forward, brushes the stray stands of hair, and places a firm kiss on his forehead, “You better.”

“Of course, just give me a few minutes.” 

“ _Sei_.” 

He proceeds to ignore the warning in his tone and instead, reaches for the laptop laying on the floor. He flips it open, swiftly enters the password with a series of light taps across the keyboard, and is displayed with the information he has tediously crafted together. His eyes scan through the tables of data he has formulated into neat sections of graphs and carefully coded slabs of information prepared to be sorted out. He’s up to the last of his data collection when he feels the slide of Nijimura’s cool fingers slipping under the yukata, arms wrapped around the small of his back. There’s a jerk of reaction in his hands. Later, a stuttered breath when he feels the brush of warm breath against the exposed skin of his neck.

He snaps his stare to Nijimura who’s busying himself by cuddling up close into his side. There’s a small kiss pressed to his cheek, his arms pulling him closer into his warmth. 

“Sei, just sleep.” Nijimura almost seems to plead; he can tell with the strain in his tone. 

“Just a moment, Shuuzou.” 

The progress he’s been working on is soon abruptly halted when Nijimura retreats his hands and instead, swiftly lifts the laptop from Akashi’s lap in order to place it at the far end of the bed. With a sound of protest, he makes an attempt to reach for the item at hand but his efforts are stopped when Nijimura manoeuvres himself over him, effortlessly resting his body onto his so that he was rendered immobile against the weight of his body. Even when he pushes against him with the little effort he can muster, it doesn’t do anything to budge him off, only succeeds in him adding more force to his body pressed against the mattress. Despite the situation he’s in, he’s not one to give up.

However the urge to fight back against Nijimura motives fades away into a dizzy heat when he feels chaste lips peppering the skin of his face and neck. The light touches against his cool skin ignites something in his tired nerves, makes him crave for more.

And it’s as if his secretive wish is granted; he can feel more of his resolve slipping away when Nijimura sneaks in a few more fleeting kisses along his jaw before sliding his hands, now warm from his own body heat, underneath the thin clothing, the deft touch of fingers gently tracing the skin with ease. He shifts, trying to ease himself up and he manages to sit upright, for just a moment, until he’s pressed down again with a slight push of the weight on top of him. The soothing touches lull him into breathless gasps, causes him to press eagerly into his warm, comforting touch. He feels Nijimura moving down, and then with a gentle tug of his wrists, lifts the hem of the yukata up towards his chest. The teasing kisses on the flat of his stomach and the inner sides of his thighs causes his eyes to flutter shut and give in to Nijimura’s soft touches, grudgingly accepting his defeat all the while.

He can’t bring himself to care too much though when he feels a hot kiss at the slight protrusion of his hipbone, and the sensitive skin there causes him to jolt with a light gasp against the peaceful quiet. The warm damp of Nijimura’s lips press against his own, silencing the muffled noises he can’t help but make at his tentative touches and the slide of his fingers under the thin fabric he’s adorning. 

“Stop, it tickles.” Akashi protests lightly after they part. His hands try to pry Nijimura’s hands away but it’s helpless when he’s all but exhausted and spent against the fatigue clouding his mind like a relentless fog. On the other hand however, it doesn’t look as if Nijimura is going to give up anytime soon; that playful mirth in his eyes tells him that much.

“Not until you forget about your work and get some proper sleep.” Nijimura’s arms wrap around the middle of his arched back, planting a firm kiss on his abdomen. He shudders slightly at the sensitive touch; trembles a little when Nijimura shifts over to kiss at his neck, a slight nip there drawing out another shudder of reaction. 

“I’m sure that you knew I stopped caring about that after a while.” He says breathlessly. He gives him a half-hidden smile, cups Nijimura’s face with his hands and grants him a kiss on the nose, “Cheeky.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Now sleep.” Nijimura’s arms move back away from him to shift the yukata back into place. With a tug of the sheets, he covers him up to the chin, “No more working, okay?”

“Yes, I know.” 

With that in mind, he lets Nijimura’s form embrace him in that warmth he had forgotten so long ago and with the last of his consciousness slipping away into the pleasant darkness of comfort, he thinks to himself how lucky he is to have someone like Nijimura come into his life. He wouldn't trade it for anything else.


End file.
